Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Princess, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She was also a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. She returned as a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. She does not return for Total Drama All Stars Do Over or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over, Lindsay does make a cameo appearance though. Lindsaysquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg Biography Lindsay is proof that life is easier when you're drop dead gorgeous, but to be fair, mother nature balanced things by making her as sharp as a frosted cupcake. She's also a Daddy's girl and Daddy makes a lot of money. When he's not spending time taking care of his vintage Ferrari, he lavishes his "little chipmunk" with whatever her heart desires. Lindsay's Sweet Sixteen party cost more than your house. Lindsay doesn't have much in the way of plans for her future. She just wants to spend all of her waking hours prettying herself up for any cute guy who's willing to give her all of his attention. Her hobbies include primping, preening, plucking and posing in any nearby mirror to make sure she's still stunning. Lindsay also loves to chat on the phone, on-line or two whoever will listen. Generally speaking, anything that isn't too demanding for her brain. Lindsay is surprisingly athletic - MVP on her high school gymnastic teams (and she looks sooo cute in the outfit!). Her team-mates have to admit that Lindsay's not just pretty - she's pretty nice too (like a can of soda, sugary sweet and effervescent). Because of this, her mother fears Lindsay will be taken advantage of by "stronger" personalities. Usually Lindsay doesn't like things like "work," or "dirt," or "working in the dirt," but when she found out about the auditions for Total Drama Island she couldn't resist being on TV so that her gorgeousness could be shared with millions of people. If nothing else, Lindsay is generous. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Lindsay arrived on the island and almost immediately began making friends off the bat, namely Beth. Lindsay was placed on the Killer Bass. She was a main victim in a free-for-all fight in the communal washrooms. Lindsay was going to be the singer in her team's talent show act in Not Quite Famous before they realized she sucks at singing. Throughout her stay on the show, Alejandro had begun plotting and decided to make Lindsay his ally. Later on, Lindsay's stupidity lost her team the challenge in Up The Creek. Alejandro decided that Zoey would be much more useful and had Lindsay eliminated. She roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Lindsay teams up with Beth and Courtney in the Race for the Case. Lindsay ends up sliding on an airplane wing and makes it to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Lindsay was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. Vanessa and Scott framed her team captain and got Gwen eliminated, leaving the spot for captain wide open. Vanessa manipulated B, Dawn, Justin, and Lindsay into all wanting the role. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Lindsay goes to get everyone's attention by ripping off her shirt. The public indecency causes her team to vote her off. She roots for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Lindsay becomes a model with Anne Maria and Vanessa. Charlotte is their designer. Later on, Lindsay helps the cast hijack a tv show, but they crash before they can. Lindsay stays with the bus and gets rescued by Mel, who takes them all to Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Lindsay arrived on TDWTDO and quickly became a member of Team Yoloswag. Lindsay was prompted into an alliance with Jo in Can't Help Falling In Louvre. Lindsay and Cameron both were forced to work with Jo, but Lindsay was far less resilient than Cameron. In The Ex-Files, Lindsay released an alien queen from a pod by touching it. She released a monster called Lindsay Clone, which tried to take her place in the game. Lindsay and Sadie became best friends, BFFFL 2.0s to be exact. Brick and Courtney, encouraged Lindsay to break from Jo's alliance, but Lindsay remained oblivious to Jo's bullying demeanor. In Didney Wurl, Jo's alliance overheard Alejandro talking about Nathaniel, and how he's not evil. Jo wanted to use this to uncover Alejandro's scheme and get him eliminated. Alejandro disposed of Cameron and Jo, but left Lindsay alone once he saw no threat from her. In Sweden Sour, the alien clone ATE Lindsay. The clone was defeated in Is This Rio Life?, but Lindsay was eliminated when Courtney orchestrated her elimination in order to prevent Mel and Izzy from sweeping her into their alliance. Lindsay rooted for Beth in the finale. In the special, Back To Drama, Lindsay helped Geoff and Gwen settle their differences by throwing them a goth themed party, an idea she came up with entirely by herself, while working alongside Will. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Lindsay has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Lindsay has yet to outrank B, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Lindsay has yet to outrank Will, Nathaniel and Mel. *She has not competed against any other generation. Gallery ONUDLindsay.png 400px-Lindsay_CN.png LindsayHQ.png Lindsaylove.png LindsaySit.png Trivia *Lindsay has sung in a total of seven songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Punk's A Jerk, Sea Shanty, Hitch A Ride, and Comrades. ***If you exclude Lindsay Clone from her songs, Lindsay has only sung in five songs, minus Hitch A Ride and Comrades. Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair